A New Friend and Someone to Be Mine
by Missyjac623
Summary: Tori finally realizes that her feelings for Beck are stronger, now more than ever. But what will happen when jade gets in the way of them. Will Beck and Tori finally get together or will he go back to Jade? Only one way to find out...


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! It feels good to be writing again and I hope to be hearing from all of you again. Please continue this fine story; hopefully I haven't lost my chops ha-ha. I do not own Victorious or its characters only my ideas.**

A New Friend and Someone to Be Mine

I watch as Beck and André walk past me and I shut my locker, sighing softly.

"Why you sighing Vega?" I hear Jade ask behind me.

I jump at her voice and turn to face her quickly.

"So," she asks.

I don't say a word, knowing that Jade would make it difficult for me to even be near Beck if I told her I liked her ex.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I had a long night," I say lying through my teeth.

"Oh," she says taken aback, "What'd you do last night?"

My eyes widen and think on my feet to keep Jade off of my back.

"It's not what I did, it's what Trina did. She decided that midnight was a good time to practice for an audition. It kept me up all night." I say trying to make myself sound exasperated.

"Wow that sucks," She said believing every word, "See you in Sikowitz's."

I watched as Jade walked away and I let out an even bigger sigh once I was sure that she had left. I lean against the cool metal of my locker and I try to regain my breath. I control my racing heartbeat and I walk into Sikowitz's class and sit next to Cat. The bell rings and Sikowitz's tries to explain the flashbacks. After ten minutes of struggled explaining, André raises his hand.

"Yes André," Sikowitz says.

"So a flashback is like going back in time then for the audience," he suggests.

"Yes!" Sikowitz yells happily.

He collapses on the stage and sighs in exhaustion.

"Um, Sikowitz, we have twenty more minutes in class," Robbie points out.

"Well then," he replies looking up at us from his spot, "Let's just chat why don't we?"

All of us look to each other and we shrug, ready and willing to break into groups and talk. André, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Rex make a circle with Cat and I. Beck moves his chair next to mine and my breath hitches as his leg brushes mine. I can't deny the shockwave that traveled up my leg at his touch. We all talk and I try to avoid Beck's gaze and conversations. The bell rings and I gratefully walk out of the class with Cat and André. We all grab lunch and sit at our usual table.

"How are you doing Tori," I hear Beck say behind me.

"Good, just tired." I say as he sits next to me.

"Why?"

"Well one word," I say taking a bite of my burger, "Trina."

"Ah." He says as if he understood.

I smile at the fact that he didn't bother to ask about what she did. Or in this case, what she didn't do. We eat our lunch in silence and with death stares from Jade to me. I try to avoid her gaze as she shoots me daggers for just being next to Beck.

"What is it with you?" Beck asks Jade angrily.

"Nothing," she says nonchalantly, "Just your preference."

"What?" he says getting defensive, "Tori's a good friend, besides you and I broke up, remember?"

"Well, I'm sorry." Jade says sarcastically.

"You should be," he says.

Jade gets up and walks away from the table silently. I look down at my food and realize that I need to do one thing. I put my stuff away and I start to get up, but I'm stopped by Beck.

"Are you okay?" Beck asks, not loosening his grip on my arm.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to take care of something," I say looking down at him.

I wave to everybody and I walk into the school looking for Jade. I walk to the janitor's closet and find Jade sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Hey Jade," I say softly.

She doesn't say a word to me and I sit next to her.

"What do you want from me Vega?" she asks me angrily.

"Nothing, I just want to talk."

"Well I guess that's not going to happen." She says getting up and walking out of the closet.

I get up and follow her out, "What did I do to get you to hate me?"

She turns to face me angrily, "Everything. You came here and you stole my boyfriend from the moment that you spilled coffee on him. We were never the same after that and it's all your fault."

She slid down to the ground and started to sob. I looked down at the Jade that would threaten me about being near Beck, when in reality it was me who made her feel threatened. I sit on the floor next to her.

"I never meant to do that. Maybe you and Beck were growing apart before I got here." I say to her.

"Oh, sure. You just want Beck. I could tell anyway."

I look down to the floor, "Oh."

Jade looks at me, "Every time I see you and Beck together, it reminds me about what we never had. How he never used to get defense over me, how he did little things for me. I guess it's just hard to realize that he likes some one else."

"Jade I never meant to take him away from you, I hope you know that."

She looks at me and smiles, "I know Vega."

I smile back at her and I hug her. She stays in my arms shocked for a few moments, but hugs me in the end. We pull apart and the bell rings for class. We both get up and walk our separate ways.

**Later that Day…**

I sit sprawled on my couch, updating my status on the Slap. The door bell rings and I get up and answer the door, finding Beck leaning against the frame.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Can I come in?" Beck asks.

"Sure," I say moving from my spot and gesturing for him to enter.

He walks into my house and I shut the door behind him as he sits on the couch. I sit next to him on the couch.

"So are you okay? Lunch was rough," He says, sounding deeply concerned.

I smile up at him, "I'm fine. I just had to sort some things out with Jade."

He looks at me questioningly.

"I'm fine and Jade and I are not at war." I joke.

"Oh good, because your bombs are on back order."

We burst into laughter and after a few moments we finally regain our breath.

"Tori, I really like you. I can't deny it any more and I know you can't either." He says quickly.

"I like you too," I say.

He smiles at me and he leans in, breaking the space between us and kisses me. I pull away, smiling at him.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for that." I tell him before we go in for another kiss.

**I hope all of you guys liked it. Please R&R.**

**Missyjac623**


End file.
